If you do not want him, he will be for me
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Nyo!talia, Hetalia, Neko!talia y AU - CREO... Arthur ha dimitido de ser nación y ha dejado a cargo a su "hija. Ella quiere estar a la altura y a falta de guerra, "otra área" debía compensar su inexperiencia. Y su "iniciador" será Alemania. ¿Habrá alguna italiana celosa que lo impida? - Sube el rating a M. Está siendo publicado en mi blog personal
1. The Choice

- [...] Y por medio de este documento, hago legal mi denuncia [en este contexto, es 'dimitir'] ante la ONU como representante terrenal a England y por defecto, a United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland.

El día llegó. Desde la guerra del Carbono*, muchos estaban esperando de bastantes naciones, por no decir de todas, la dimisión de sus puestos como naciones.

Quizá el único factor sorpresa era de quien lo hizo primero.

Arthur Kirkland, ahora, ex-Inglaterra.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones, la denominada "hija" de Inglaterra, Alice Victoria Kirkland** esperaba sentada a que sea llamada a posesionarse del abandonado puesto de su "daddy".

En sus 18 años de vida, fue entrenada expresamente para tomar el cargo de Arthur. Y es que hasta William*** sabía que ella se quedaría como única representante de todo UK. Ellos ya estaban decididos a llevar un modo diferente de vivir.

Pero un país, o peor, una comunidad de países, no puede quedarse sin su "nación entre los hombres", por lo que, ellos, en Stonehenge, cumplieron un rito especial cuando ella apareció en sus vidas y la sangre escocesa, galesa, inglesa e irlandesa, marcó su espalda formando la bella rosa Tudor que le daba más color a su piel.

Ella conocía cada aspecto histórico de los cuatro países hermanados; sus estilos legendarios de pelea; la música, el arte y la gastronomía típicas; indumentaria tradicional, leyendas, cuentos, fábulas, literatura de todo tipo, todo ¡hasta la magia!

¡Ella podía hacer que las hadas sean visibles para todos! (el primer traumatizado con ese poder fue el idiota de Estados Unidos, por su incredulidad patológica).

Los hermanos Kirkland habían hecho su declaración oficial y solo quedaba:

- Muy bien, sin más preámbulos: permitan pasar a Alice Victoria Kirkland, representante universal del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

España dio la introducción ya que al saber que Arthur no sería más una molestia, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos quien le haría la contra histórica; esto, cortesía del propio rubio, para su deleite personal (aunque no lo parezca).

Al oír su nombre completo, Alice se levantó y pasó a la sala.

Rubia, ojos verdes, delgada, vestida formalmente con traje sastre de falda con altura discreta y tacones bajos, lentes de armazón rectangular y peinada con coletas y dos sujetadores cruzados a la izquierda de su largo flequillo. Con la diferencia de que entre su otro yo** y ella, había una distancia notable en la actitud.

Ella es más dócil.

Mientras daba su discurso de agradecimiento por la "calurosa" recepción (el silencio pesado), ella veía que todos tenían siglos y ella tan solo tenía la edad suficiente para poder votar y cuando mucho unos dos años de conducir****.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que a más de eso, ellos tenían experiencia en "ciertas áreas". Es decir, sabía de primera mano que su querido padre no fue muy célibe que digamos - no en su época de corsario.

Y pensó: "Necesito demostrar que soy adulta y que puedo experimentar tanto como ellos. Y no necesito que sea con guerras eso...".

Y entonces razonó:

"Mi cultura es de cierto modo liberal... Según la historia, y sexualmente hablando, siempre hemos caído en esa clase de excesos ¡hasta una religión partió de un capricho sexual!***** ¿Por qué yo no debería dejar de ser virgen?"

Y así empezó a mirar, uno a uno a los asistentes: a Francis lo veía como un tío******, Antonio estaba vetado, Iván... bueno, es Iván; uno a uno, los fue descartando hasta que...:

"Y tenemos ahora a Alemania: fornido, alto, de presencia presentable, ojos azules, voz grave... atractivo, inteligente, muy serio, algo torpe con los convencionalismos sociales y por tanto, con poco - dudo que nulo - recorrido sexual... Sin pareja".

¡Bingo!

Terminó su presentación y se sentó en la silla que sus "tíos" y padre le habían reservado, pero, en ningún momento dejó de ver a su elegido.

Y no era la única que veía a ese hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

_*** -** Hecho ficticio para ambientar el fic. Quizá haga un one-shot u otro fic largo para recrearlo._

_** - Nombre que "elegí" para diferenciarla de la nyo! de siempre. Es algo OOC, porque no es para nada Tsundere, ya verán..._

_*** - Nombre que me gusta para Escocia ¡no me juzguen! *¬*_

_**** - Creo que en Inglaterra sacar permiso de conducir a los 16... Sinceramente no he investigado eso, pero, corregiré el fic si resulta que no es así. Lo prometo._

_***** - Digamos que Francis, en este fic, ve a esta Nyo como su hijita-princesita-de-papá. No la ve como mujer. ¡OJO!_

**Dejen reviews, por fis.**


	2. Keep in touch

- Con esto concluimos la reunión. La siguiente será en dos meses en Toronto.

La sala acondicionada por los hermanos Kirkland dentro del parlamento, en Londres, se estaba vaciando y como es costumbre de las antiguas fuerzas del Eje, los miembros más emblemáticos esperaban los unos a los otros para salir rumbo a su hotel.

- ¡Ve! Que _bella_ es la _signorina Regno Unito_*!

- _Hai, Itaria-kun. Igirisu-san*_ ha crecido mucho... _Asa-san_ debe estar muy orgulloso de ella.

Alemania se dedicaba a escuchar a sus compañeros mientras organizaba su portafolio. Le agradaba que sus amigos compartieran impresiones, aunque le hubiese gustado más que fueran por asuntos políticos... Pero era Italia - a quien consideraba un gran amigo - y Japón - quien le caía bien, pero le resultaba difícil descifrarlo.

Pero, había un detalle no-político de la reunión que lo había dejado algo intrigado. La Frl. Großbritannien*, después de su presentación, se había quedado mirando a él durante gran parte de la reunión. Una de las tantas ideas que se le ocurrió (y de las del tipo paranoicas) que la primera orden como representante era declararle la guerra a él.

Pero habían pasado un número considerable de guerras en las que no se vio involucrado, así que ese pensamiento le hizo descartar esa opción.

Por otra parte, también se percató que ninguno de las, ahora, ex-naciones puso atención a la reunión - ¡ni siquiera Arthur! -; estaban atrás de la zona donde se sentó la dama en cuestión y se mantuvieron charlando en santa paz.

Para él, fue un fenómeno increíble. Para la chica: Normal.

Ellos tenían un pacto tácito de darle el mejor ambiente que pudieran para criarla, cosa que todos los Kirkland menores a William resienten ligeramente. El no había sido tan dedicado con ellos, pero el factor detonante de aquella actitud fue las circunstancias que vivió Gwendolyn** y el cómo murió.

No era agradable recordar una guerra tan o más cruel que la que casi borra del mapa a Londres***.

El punto es que ahora que ya tiene listo su maletín, decidió observar la sala y se topó con que la joven estaba aún leyendo el contenido de las carpetas entregadas durante la reunión.

"Responsable. Buen comienzo, Fräul."

Feliciano y Kiku estaban muy embebidos en su plática y en un momento avanzaron hasta la puerta:

- ¡Germania! Giappone y yo iremos a la cafetería. ¡Te esperamos! - el rubio se limitó a asentir antes de que los otros dos salieran.

Y en su silla, la chica vio que todo estaba listo para su acercamiento.

- ¡Hello, Mr. Germany! - se levantó, dejando ordenadas las carpetas - Could you talk to me for a few minutes?_****

- Ja! - por alguna razón, se empezó a sentir algo incómodo - Pero, tiene que ser breve. Me esperan en la cafetería.

- Oh, claro, estoy consciente de ello. Escuché la invitación de Mr. Italy. - se movía lentamente, tratando de acortar distancias, sin levantar suspicacias en el rubio.

- Dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Si había algo que la diferenciaba notoriamente de la otra Alice era la ligera sonrisa de "Chessair".

- Mire usted, tengo muy presente que no tengo los siglos y la experiencia que ustedes tienen...

Cerca del ascensor, una chiquilla de la edad de Alice estaba esperando la salida de su tutor:

- _Zio_ Feli!* ¿Como estuvo la reunión? ¿Al fin habrá el día mundial de la Pasta? - Kiku estuvo a punto de desangrarse nasalmente de lo linda que era la protegida del italiano.

- Ve... No, pero ¡seguiré luchando!

- Es bueno verlo inspirado, _Itaria-kun_.

- Y... - se puso algo nerviosa - ¿y Luddo?

La jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos ámbar, mirada tierna y con un rizo igual al de su "tío", padecía el mismo mal de la antigua compañera* de Feliciano: se había enamorado de Ludwig.

- ¡Vendrá pronto! La _signorina_ Alice lo retuvo, Dacia*****. Parece que necesita su ayuda, ve.

- Ah.

Dacia conocía a Alice desde la más tierna infancia y a diferencia de la bretona, la italiana no ha tenido la preparación como nación. Si bien se la podía considerar una inmortal, no iba a reemplazar a Feliciano Vargas. Él y Lovino no querían dejar de representar a su país.

Y así como la conocía, sabía que Alice JAMAS pide ayuda. Es demasiado astuta.

"¿Qué se trae esa _cagna_?"*

- [...] por lo que debo pedirle que me instruya en otra área que estoy segura _sólo usted_ puede cubrir.

- ¿Y cuál sería?

¿Está seguro Ludwig de querer saber?

- Necesito de sus conocimientos en artes amatorias.

- ¡¿AH?!

- Lo que oyó: I want you to be my sex coach.

**Notas:**

*: Traducciones de Google.

**: "Alice Gwendolyn Kirkland"; según yo, es la "Alice" o "Rose", o mejor dicho, es la Nyo de la que todos sabemos.

***: Una de las batallas dadas durante la WW2. No recuerdo el nombre, pero después de eso, el poder bélico de Reino Unido durante la guerra quedó bastante afectado.

****: Mi práctica de inglés (no es literal) = Señor Alemania, podría hablar con usted ¿por favor?

*****: Otro de los nombres con el que se conoce a la Nyo!Italia. Recuerden que para "este universo", las nyos son ligeramente distintas al patrón de personalidad indicado por el fandom.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	3. Making a deal

Alice y Ludwig permanecían en sus posiciones:

Ella, con su calma marca inglesa, su impoluta mirada esmeralda, sus brazos delicadamente cruzados y con los lentes ligeramente caídos a la mitad de sus pupilas.

El, con su rostro deformado en la sorpresa, sus brazos separados y los dedos de sus manos, tensos, tratando de asimilar la propuesta de la nueva Reino Unido.

Algo lejos de ese escenario, Dacia razonaba lo dicho por su querido _zio_. A diferencia de Feliciano, ella tenía la mente más criminal que cualquiera de los capos de la _Napoli_ amada de su prima/hermana* Chiara. Es tan linda como peligrosa.

"Soy una mujer, _per l'amor di Dio!_ ¿Cómo es que ese Adonis no se daba cuenta de que existía? Y qué tiene que hacer _la figlia che di nessuno**_ con _mio soldato germano_."

- ¡Esa zorra no me quitará a mi _capitano_!

El grito se escuchó hasta la sala donde se estaba dando aquella propuesta.

- What a stupid girl!... - murmuró a bella Kirkland.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - aprovechó el para dejar el mutismo anterior.

- No lo sé, pero, _you have not responded my offer_. - tomó asiento en la silla más cercana - Escucha: _I chose you_ porque eres el más decente de toda la ONU, y hubiera escogido a _Mr. Switzerland_, pero creo que él me habría rechazado a balazos, aun siendo mujer. Además, eres el más "joven" y con más experiencia en alcances bélicos. Tu historia ha sido por demás que agitada, eres potencia mundial y no eres tan cercano a mi padre, por tanto habrá más objetividad en tu aceptación o rechazo. No te ofrezco amor. No siento eso por ti. Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para tu desfogue personal a cambio de tu conocimiento sexual.

Ella estaba sorprendida de si misma. Y no le había mentido a Alemania: ella no estaba enamorada, al menos, no de él...

Ludwig había sido "todo oídos" durante ese tiempo. Y se sentía ¿feliz? Si, feliz. Y no, el tampoco estaba enamorado y mucho menos de alguien a quien vio, por periodos cortos de tiempo, crecer***. Su agrado venía de que hacía demasiado tiempo que el sexo había sido relegado de sus actividades. Es más, la última vez que había besado a una mujer, fue en la WW2, a la predecesora de la _kleine_ Dacia, _Ihre kleine Blume_****.

Ella fue su primer TODO. Y la pasión con la que ella se entregaba valía más que toda la experiencia que Francia tenía acumulada (y es mucha).

Así que observó detenidamente a la jovencita presente.

¿Bonita? Si. No había exuberancia en sus formas pero si, el encanto propio de una dama de la época victoriana: hay poco que ver pero MUCHO POR ver. ¿Reflexiva? Si, a pesar del contexto. Ella le planteó sus argumentos y muchos - mejor dicho, todos - no los pudo rebatir, salvo, quizá, la propuesta en si. Porque es tan o más cínica que todos los Kirkland juntos y brutalmente sincera. Tanto que le dolió saber que no había amor en sus acciones, siendo él, en el fondo, un hombre aficionado al romanticismo.

"Pero, yo tampoco la amo." Punto para él. No tenía un compromiso con ella para aceptar...

- No tengo motivo para rechazarte. - punto ganador para ella - Si no tiene mayores intenciones que esa...

Dacia ya estaba por tocar la puerta, pero tenía curiosidad, así que se apoyó en ella para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

- Also werde ich Ihr Coach sein. Ich hoffe, Sie sind bereit, Soldat bist*****.

El apretón de manos que se estaba dando en esa sala...

- Yes, Sir. Prometo ser la mejor estudiante.

Era el inicio de un cambio de 360º para el alemán.

**Notas:**

*: En este "tiempo/espacio", las italianas son hijas putativas de los Italia. Dacia es la _Mafia principessa_ de Lovino, con una dulzura única y una agresividad épica; y Chiara es la _piccola musa_ de Feliciano, tosca como ella sola, pero con talento impresionante en la cocina y las artes plásticas.

**: "esa hija de nadie"; lo dijo San Google.

***: En este universo, Alice es la hija putativa de Arthur y como el si tenía planeado dejar de ser el representante del país, llevaba a la niña a las reuniones para irla "ambientando" a lo que haría en el futuro.

****: "Mi pequeña flor"; traducido por San Google. Apelativo sacado del fic "**Asco de Friendzone**", de _**umichanchan**_. Ahí se menciona que Roma-jii-chan le daba ese apelativo a Felicia - el nombre utilizado en el fic para Nyo!Venezia.

*****: "Así que seré tu entrenador. Espero esté preparada, soldado.", por San Google.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	4. Sei ein Mann

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español.

**- Fin Guías -**

Dacia entró sin tocar, movida por la aceptación dada por su amado alemán a algo que aquella "simplona" le había propuesto. En pocas palabras: No escuchó lo que realmente importaba.

Alice vio con parsimonia las acciones de la otra chica. No era nuevo que la joven tuviera ese comportamiento tan descortés.

"Probablemente, quiere apresurarlo"

- _Capitano_ ¿terminó su pendiente? - aun con la curiosidad a flor de piel, se comportó de manera "normal".

- Eh..., sí. - Miró a la inglesa. - Srta. Kirkland, su padre tiene mis datos. En cuanto decida el lugar, sea tan amable en avisarme. - Lo ponía nervioso tener a la pequeña Dacia en el ambiente.

- De acuerdo, Sr. Beilschmidt. Estaremos en contacto. - Tomó sus cosas y se retiró, bastante satisfecha.

Ludwig sintió que aquella retirada fue un favor que la representante de UK le cobraría de un modo especial.

- Entonces, Dacia... - parada militar por parte de la italiana - busquemos a tu tío y a Kiku.

- ¡Sí, señor!

- 0 -

Durante el almuerzo y en todo el día, en general, el rubio se mantuvo algo distraído, a la vista de Feliciano. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

- Ve... Alemania ¿te pasa algo?

- Eh... ("¿por qué no puedo contestar coherentemente?")

- _Hai, Doitsu-san_, parece algo perturbado.

Japón no era alguien de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, sin embargo, "el pie" que había dado su compañero italiano fue una excelente oportunidad para saciar su propia curiosidad.

- Bueno, verán: (quizá ellos puedan darme consejos para estos casos) Hay una chica...

- Ve... Una _signorina_... _Germania_ está creciendo...

- _ITALIEN!_ - Se calló el aludido - Ehjem... Como les decía: Hay una chica, no, una mujer que me pidió expresamente mis servicios como entrenador.

- Ah... Pero no veo la dificultad de aquel requerimiento. - Kiku, tan inocente, veía venir los tiros del asunto, pero estando Feliciano en el cuadro, era mejor que Ludwig fuera más explícito.

- El problema es la actividad en la que quiere que la entrene...

En ese momento, empezaba a tener la sensación de ser un maldito pedófilo ya que la chica no tenía más de 18 años y el ya estaba en sus cientos*.

- Ve... Pero, Ludo, eres un entrenador excepcional y dedicado, más que nada; cualquier actividad deportiva es nada para ti. En la guerra, también. Nunca dejaste de entrenarnos y aunque yo no fui tan fuerte, siempre estuvimos en forma. Es verdad que las damas son delicadas y deben ser tratadas como a las flores, pero, si ella te lo pidió es porque confía en tus habilidades. ¡YO TE CONFIARÍA A CHIARA! (Si ella no te odiara).

Excepto por la última parte, muy amarga para su gusto, todas las palabras de su amigo le calaron hondo al alemán.

- _Doitsu-san_, estoy seguro que usted estará a la altura del requerimiento. - dando énfasis a las sinceras palabras del italiano. - _Itaria-kun_, me apetece algo de té ¿podría usted traerme otra taza?

- ¡Ve! - y se llevó la que estaba frente al japonés.

El japonés estaba genuinamente intrigado y si el rubio no decía las cosas por su nombre, tendría que forzarlo.

- Ludwig-_san_, - sorpresa para el de ojos azules - dígame si me equivoco: le propusieron tener relaciones íntimas. - sonrojo tipo "semáforo" para ambos.

- Pe-Pero _Japan_, co-cómo...

- Ludwig-_san_, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que sólo ese tipo de cosas lo ponen así... - un suspiro por parte del alemán, dio pie a la verdad.

- Kiku: sí. Me propusieron ser entrenador sexual. - el japonés levantó un poco las cejas, perturbando el aura serena que siempre traía. - Pero, después de lo de Dacia**, no he sido capaz de tocar a otra mujer. Ni siquiera he revisado mis suscripciones (revistas porno) ni he tenido una "parada matinal"***. Todas las actividades que hago en mi rutina son para estar lo suficientemente cansado como para no pensar en auto-complacerme. - Japón entendía a la joven nación****.

- Ludwig-_san_ ¿teme usted enamorarse de aquella mujer? o ¿no cree que llene las expectativas de ella?

- Para serte honesto: - Feliciano ya volvía con el té de su compañero - Ambas.

Cuando éste le sirvió el té al japonés, notó la preocupación de ambas naciones.

- ¡Ve... Ánimo, _Germania_! ¡Arriésgate! - la sorpresa invadió el rostro del rubio - ¡Lo nuevo no es necesariamente malo! ¡Lo nuevo siempre es una puerta a algo mejor! ¡Ve!

Y ante las palabras de aliento de Feliciano, Ludwig se puso de pie:

- _Ja_! Tienes razón, _Italien_. - Tomo sus cosas y se retiró, con la determinación en sus ojos.

- ¡Ve! Me pregunto ¿qué deporte será el que le han pedido enseñar? - Kiku lo observó expectante - ¿Patinaje artístico? - _Japan's facepalm_.

- 0 -

Dos días después. Berlín.

Gilbert se encontraba revisando el correo electrónico de su querido _West_, una de las tareas especiales que solo alguien tan sociable como él podía hacer.

- Kesesesese, el próximo lunes tiene reunión con Merkel... Para este miércoles tiene que llevar a Berlitz al veterinario... No, eso lo hago yo... Pero, debo anotarlo...

Él le llevaba la agenda ya que Ludwig no tenía tiempo para ello y no confiaba lo suficiente en su asistente como para darle la contraseña.

- A ver, a ver, a ver... - se confundió al ver el correo electrónico de...

Una mujer...

...

- _West_! ¡Qué malo eres con tu _bruder_! - Ludwig estaba en la cocina, haciendo _wurst_. - ¡¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu asombroso hermano que ya tienes novia?!

En ese momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la cocina.

- _Bruder_! ¡No es lo que crees! - llegó hasta el despacho, con unas salchichas en mano.

- ¡Kesesesese! Oh, vamos, _West_, hermanito, es normal que tengas citas... Eres un hombre, y uno muy atractivo... Bueno, no tan atractivo como yo... _Bitte, West: Sei ein Mann!*_

Algo en las palabras del albino afectaron al menor.

"_West: Sei ein Mann!_"

"_Sei ein Mann!_"

Su expresión cambió. Una seriedad única se apoderó del alemán y retirando de la silla a su hermano, se dispuso a leer:

"From: vickyrulz2304_at_h_com_uk

Greetings, my dear / Saludos, mi estimado /:

I hope you were ready for our meeting / Espero que estés listo para nuestra reunión /. I will be in your country's capital on Thursday [MesX] XXth / Estaré en la capital de tu país el jueves X del MesX /. Please, come and pick me at the airport / Por favor, ven a recogerme al aeropuerto /. I want to know your country, deeply, and you are the man for this job / Quiero conocer tu país muy a fondo y eres el indicado para esto/.

I'm excited to go... I'm counting the hours to see you / Estoy emocionada... Cuento las horas para verte/.

Sincerelly yours / Sinceramente tuya /,

Vicky."

Entonces, al leer la firma recordó: "Su segundo nombre es Victoria". Era la descarada inglesita. Vaya que ella sabía como sacar fuera de base a alguien. "Si esto fuera la guerra, ella ya me abría vencido".

"From: deutsch_lb_at_h_com

Grüße, Victoria. / Saludos, Victoria  
>Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Sie abholen.  No te preocupes, yo iré a recogerte.  
>Warten auf den Besuch nach Ihren Wünschen.  Espero que la visita sea de tu agrado.  
>Ludwig."<p>

- Sei ein Mann. - repitió el alemán al dar clic a "Enviar".

**Notas:**

*: En este universo, Alice es la hija putativa de Arthur y ella apenas a llegado a la mayoría de edad (18 años) - para nosotros los latinos, claro.

**: La nyo "original" - o sea, la que todas conocemos y que le llaman en otros fics "Felicia" - compartió una relación muy estrecha con Ludwig, especialmente en la WWII.

***: Término en el inglés común para llamar a las "carpas matinales". O sea, la erección "matutina".

****: Japón - en el canon - es una nación que mantiene un gran control de sus emociones, por tanto, debe tener tácticas y técnicas para mantenerse de ese modo.

*****: "Por favor, Oeste ¡sé un hombre!", por San Google. Y si, es también el título de este capítulo.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	5. The beginning of a date?

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español.

**- Fin Guías -**

- The day is today. - Anunció la única mujer en la casa Kirkland.

Llegó el día pactado, en Londres.

Alice había convencido a su posesivo padre que debía hacer varias visitas extra-oficiales, como parte de su adaptación a su nuevo cargo y para captar la aceptación de sus "compañeros". Diplomática de primera, como era de esperarse de la hija adoptiva del británico.

En la cocina - lugar vetado para el inglés - se encontraba William, preparando el desayuno. Deian - Gales - observaba, sentado en el pequeño juego de mesa dentro el área y Arthur apenas entraba, ya listo para empezar sus actividades matutinas.

Desde la llegada de la pequeña _Vicky_, ellos mantienen un pacto de "no-agresión-fraterna", en parte, por ya estar muy _viejos_ para esas cosas. Pero eso no evitaba unos cuantos sarcasmos entre sí.

- ¿Y dime, liebre, que se siente ser manipulado, de nuevo, por la mocosa? - William sabía que algo tramaba Alice.

- ¿Liebre? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - Arthur toma un _scone_ (comestible, para variar) - Estimado Willy, estás perdiendo el toque.

Deian empezó a reír y William decide prestar más atención a su trabajo culinario.

Sus días de ataques malintencionados se habían acabado.

- _Good morning, dad, uncles_... - la chica ingresó e igual que su padre, tomó un _scone_.

- _My fair lady_ ¡qué animada estás! Como se nota que no me extrañarás ni un poquito.

- _Daddy!_ No te pongas dramático. Es solo que, ya sabes, no siempre me he ido tan lejos de casa.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas? - volteó a verla William, suspicaz - No es algo oficial.

- Tío... Por favor... - poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia - He dado mi palabra... La palabra de un Kirkland es inquebrantable...

Dado el historial de los Kirkland, ellos la habían criado tratando de no acentuar (mucho) el lado pirata de ellos.

Pero...

Ella es una Kirkland. No se puede confiar en la palabra de un Kirkland*.

- 0 -

Horas más tarde, y luego de una despedida melodramática por parte de Inglaterra (Arthur), la nueva Reino Unido estaba aterrizando en tierras germánicas.

Desde muy temprano, Ludwig se encontraba esperando por la chica. Estaba vestido con una camiseta polo negra, pantalón caqui, y una chaqueta deportiva del Bayern, junto a unos lentes de marco discreto color negro. Después de todo, no era una visita oficial.

De todas maneras, el no quería ir tan lejos sin, por lo menos, haberle demostrado que los caballeros no son solo "marca inglesa".

(Primero, dejaremos su equipaje en el hotel donde se esté hospedando, luego iremos a almorzar... Aunque puede ser muy ajetreado dejar sus maletas... Mejor, antes de ir al hotel, mantenemos en el auto las maletas y primero vamos a almorzar... ¿Y si no va a hospedarse en un hotel? ¿Y si planea hospedarse en mi casa? No mencionó nada de eso... ¡Soldado! Días atrás habías desechado esa posibilidad...)

Mientras cavilaba - y cambiaba sus expresiones y gestos, causando miedo a su alrededor - el móvil empieza a sonar.

- _Hallo_.

- _West_! Quiero ayudarte con tu chica.

- _Bruder_, ya hablamos de esto hace unos días, y...

- ¡Me voy con _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ a joder al cejas!

- _Was?!_ (me van a declarar la guerra... me van a declarar la guerra...)

- ¡Tranquilo! Para que veas lo asombroso que soy ¡nadie sabe quien ni de donde es tu cita! Además, Francis me dijo que la niñata hija del Cejas iba de paseo a casa, pero como soy tan genial contigo, no abrí el correo oficial y como no es oficial ¡QUE SE JODA ELLA SOLA! Kesesesesese...

En momentos como ese, adoraba "lo listo" que es su hermano mayor.

- _Ja, ja..._ Ya lo hiciste ¿qué más me queda? (_Danke, Gott_).

- Bueno, estoy de salida. ¡CUIDATE MUCHO Y USA CONDON! KESESESESE!

- _BRUDER!_ - y Prusia cerró.

Al momento de guardar su móvil en el bolsillo, levantó su vista y la chica aparecía frente a él. Algo más sencilla que aquella vez, en la reunión, Alice traía una vestimenta casual: un suéter ligero color crema hasta la cintura; una blusa color verde musgo hasta la cadera; una falda morada en corte "A" hasta 10 cm arriba de la rodilla; y, unas sandalias con el frente cerrado color crema; sin olvidar su acostumbrado peinado de coletas, con horquillas en el lado izquierdo de su flequillo - morada y verde, cada una. No usaba maquillaje, acentuando el aura virginal que tenía.

Y eso mataba de los nervios al fornido alemán.

**Notas:**

*: Frase que recordé de un fic muy viejo que leí. Un USUK... Cuando encuentre ese fic, pongo el crédito respectivo.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	6. Ein leidenschaftlicher Mann

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español, y "pensamientos".

**- Fin Guías -**

_"Mein Gott im Himmel! Mein Schwanz drückte mich!"_

Llevaban varias horas desde que se unió carnalmente a la jovencita. Era la tercera ronda y ella ya había tomado el control de la situación.

¿Cómo fue que inició aquello?

-/ Horas antes /-

Por decisión de Alice, se dirigieron a casa del alemán, en pleno centro de Berlín.

- Espero que a tu hermano no le parezca molesta mi presencia.

- No te preocupes. El está en París. Tenemos la casa sólo para nosotros. - Ante esa información, la rubia sonrió ladinamente y el alemán se sonrojó de golpe.

_"Eso no sonó nada bien/mal"_, pensaban Ludwig y Alice, respectivamente.

- _Well_, entonces puedo escoger alguna de las habitaciones con un poco de libertad. - Le pareció graciosa la reacción del hombre y no quería espantarlo.

- Es cierto... (Pero sería mejor que se quede en mi cuarto) - Lo último no salió de su boca pero sus ojos habían adquirido la nube de la lujuria.

Al llegar, la chica observó la sobria y ordenada decoración. _"German style"_, pasó por su mente. Mientras el rubio bajaba las maletas, los "cachorros" de la casa los recibieron. Estaban alegres por la bella visita y querían todos los mimos para ellos.

- 0 -

Luego de escoger la habitación más cercana a la de Gilbert, en la primera planta, y de dejar las maletas dentro, a ella el estómago le gruñó, provocando la vergüenza de la damisela.

Aquello le pareció, lejos de ser maleducado, muy tierno. Hasta le recordó a Feliciano y sus prioridades. _"Es muy joven, después de todo"_.

- Hay embutidos y queso en el refrigerador. Puedo preparar unos aperitivos.

- Es que... - Y su estómago volvió a hablar por ella, sonrojándola. - Está bien, no hay problema.

- 1 -

Luego de haber pasado por la cocina, estaban en la sala, sentados en el suelo, conversando. La chica sabía muchos datos interesantes y Ludwig apreciaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

De repente, tratando de tomar el último aperitivo, sus dedos se tocaron. Ante esa corriente eléctrica que le llegó a cada una de sus espinas dorsales, ella tomó la iniciativa y se le abalanzó para robar un beso.

Cuando terminó, él se encontraba sin palabras y antes de que sus impulsos apagaran su cerebro, el teléfono sonó.

- Espera, _bitte_.

- _Fine._ - Estaba extasiada con su primer beso (y de paso, ella lo robó). - Ya soy una pirata... - Murmuró para sí.

En eso, Ludwig levanta la bocina:

- _Buona cera, capitano_. - Dacia estaba al teléfono. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste?

- _Hallo_, Dacia. Sí, estoy bien... Estaba comiendo un poco (y besando a alguien). Dime ¿que deseas?

- (Que seas mi novio) Que vengas a casa de tío Feli. Ha preparado tiramisu con Chiara y no se han medido. ¡Hay tanto como para alimentarnos por un año! ¡Por favor!... - Estaba decidida a sacarle un "sí" a como de lugar.

- Ja, ja, está bien. Haremos lo siguiente: Iré, en cuanto termine un trabajo que tengo que hacer.

- ¡Sí! (Aunque no sea hoy, vendrá...)

- Nos vemos. - Le cerró sin oír la despedida del otro lado.

- Así que tienes un trabajo que hacer... - ella sonreía ladina y ruborizada.

- (Al demonio todo...) Sí. - Se acerca y la toma como si ella fuera un koala bebé. - ¡Prepárese, soldado!

- _Yes, sir..._ - Y lo besa apasionadamente.

- 2 -

La llevó hasta la primera habitación que encontró - la de Gilbert - y mientras la cargaba, sus manos la tocaban por todos lados. Espalda, nalgas, muslos, cintura, uno de sus pechos, el cuello y de golpe le arrancó las ligas que armaban sus coletas.

_"Mientras menos aniñada se vea, más excitado estoy."_

Ella se dedicaba a gemir, un poco por la sorpresa, otro poco, por temor... Es decir, iba a ser su primera vez y ella había provocado TODO. Y por momentos, su mente le decía que esa experiencia sería mejor si fuera con ése. Aquel a quien ella amaba, pero no. El la había rechazado, con todas sus letras. Y no iba a desaprovechar el vigor de ese adonis que ahora se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

_"El me mandó al diablo. ¡Que se joda! Yo quiero que este hombre me coja hasta que me parta en dos."_ Y empezó a gemir con más ansia.

El sentirse deseada y querer que continúe, lo ponía más a tono al alemán. De repente, a ella le nació, de nuevo, el lado pirata y le rompió la polo, logrando que los únicos botones que tenía salieran disparados.

Esta acción apagó por completo el lado racional del hombre y como aun no llegaban a la cama, la lanzó y ella se incorpora con una mirada viperina muy brillante. Esto provoca que él vaya directo al objetivo y le saque de un tirón la ropa interior.

Un lindo panty de encajes blancos estaba en la mano derecha de Ludwig.

- Lindo. - Esa simple palabra la ruborizó. - Será mi trofeo de guerra.

- Pero, señor ¿cómo puede ser su trofeo si aún no da batalla? - Trataba de seguir el juego inicial.

- Observe, soldado: hay batallas que se ganan en las mesas de negociación, con la lengua.

No la dejó digerir lo último ya que se acercó cual gato a ratonera a acariciar lentamente las piernas expuestas y levantó la estorbosa falda hasta dejar ver la labia y el clítoris. Y regalando una última mirada de depredador, inició la primera lección: sexo oral.

- Ah... - Más que gemido, fue un grito.

El había pasado la punta de su lengua sobre el clítoris, para luego succionar los labios mayores, a manera de beso.

_"Este debe ser el verdadero beso francés"_. Sí, tío Francis había hecho lo suyo entregándole "La nueva Justine o las desgracias de la virtud"* como material didáctico cuando empezó su curiosidad por el sexo.

Beso, succión, lengüetazo, roce con la nariz... Una y otra vez... Cambiando el orden... Tantas cosas que él estaba haciendo y que la estaban poniendo al límite. Se la iba a comer toda.

_"Y no le he dado lo que quiere"_. A Lud ya le quería aflorar lo sádico. Pero no. Primero, la hará rogar, entrando en materia.

- Soldado... - Se le había cruzado una idea bizarra. - Quiero deletrear. - Ella lo observó, incrédula. - Dime una palabra. Una difícil. En alemán.

- ¿Ah?... Este... - No lo entiende, pero, él es el experto... - _Lautmalerei_...

- Correcto... Onomatopeya.

Y lo hizo, en alemán, con su lengua en la vagina de la chica. Esto la hizo gritar y el "deletreo" dio resultado, durante unas siete o nueve palabras más.

Al final, él introdujo el dedo del corazón en la húmeda cavidad, tanto por fluidos propios como ajenos. Alice tuvo el impulso de cerrar con fuerza las piernas, pero las grandes manos del hombre las sujetó con fuerza. Unos moretones aparecerían con el pasar de los minutos.

Esa brusquedad la excitó lo suficiente como para quitarse por su cuenta el molesto abrigo que aún cargaba y levantarse la blusa hasta dejarse ver algo del sostén que hacía juego con la otra pieza interior. Lo más interesante era que ya brotaba algo de sangre de aquel orificio y no había queja de la chica.

"Me siento un vampiro... Quiero beber esa sangre..." Y aún con aquel dedo travieso en el interior, lamió toda la humedad yacente. Toda.

Alice no se dio cuenta con tantas emociones alborotadas. Quizá hubiera sido un mata-pasiones. Quizá.

El aún tenía puesta la polo destruida, así que aprovechó los movimientos de quien pronto entregaría por completo su tesoro para quitarse con una sola mano lo poco que quedó de la pieza y dejar sus pantalones a medio bajar. Su pene quería acción.

En eso, volvió a ella, quien parecía a punto de tener su primer orgasmo e introdujo el dedo índice. Esto la alertó de que ya iba a ser la hora de la verdad.

- Alice... - El juego había terminado. - Quiero que... hagas algo... - No podía hablar bien, gracias a toda la actividad bucal previa. - Mete dos de tus dedos y ábrelos como tijeras.

- Pe... Pero... - El aun no retiraba sus falanges del todo. - Y... Yo no...

- Se... Segunda lección... - Sus ojos demostraban hambre. - Oye... Tengo que... ponerme... un condón...

Ese argumento basto para que al el tener la punta de sus dedos a punto de abandonar el sitio, los de ella se adentraron con prisa... Y la segunda lección, mantener la excitación, inició.

No podía permitirse "bajar las armas". "London Eye" iba a sentir el poder de Berlín y no había para él nada más erótico que una mujer casi desnuda, masturbándose. En eso se percató de algo, sobre la mesita de noche cercana y pensó en un nuevo juego. El pudo pedirle que le diera una atención al "pequeño Lutz", pero eso quedaría mejor para otra ocasión.

_"Sé que habrá otra"._ Ambos estaban en éxtasis ante todo lo que pasaba.

Ya listo, volvió a ella, pero, esta vez, la besó desde la boca hasta el cuello, donde probablemente le va a salir un cardenal.

- Niña, estás muy vestida. - Dicho esto, una mano, con el objeto tomado previamente, se coló por donde el sostén se dejaba ver. - Y, me debes una camisa. - En eso, se rasgó la tela. Era una navaja suiza. - Y no te ofendas: me estorba la falda. - Con un certero movimiento, de abajo a arriba, logró separa la pieza del cuerpo femenino.

Una última cortada fue hecha en la parte central del sostén, dejando a la chica expuesta por completo. En todo ese tiempo, ella no había parado de auto-satisfacerse. _"Oh, my God... He's bold. I like it!"_. Al ver como lanza hacia la pared aquel instrumento, siente que por fin tocaría el cielo, pero no. La misma mano que manipulaba el objeto corto-punzante le impidió terminar. Iba a quejarse cuando siente la ansiosa lengua del "ojos garzos" tomar el liquido obtenido de sus dedos.

- _For the Queen... You, pervert._ - Y gimió con fuerza cuando el mordió uno de sus pechos.

- _Du bist mehr pervertiert als ich._ - Susurró ronco y listo para tomarla.

La acomodó bajo él, con los genitales rozándose y amasando uno de sus senos. En el momento que entró, ella gritó y le clavó los dedos en la espalda. No esperaba que fuera doloroso _"pero tiene el pene enorme"_, pensó con susto. Y con más temor sintió la primera estocada. El sabía que el dolor inicial era por la falta de costumbre a tener "algo" en su interior que por rasgarla. De eso ya se había encargado con el juego inicial. Y poco a poco impuso su ritmo, pausado y contundente sobre las caderas de la mujer.

El dolor había mermado y pronto sus gritos demostraban la lujuria y la pasión que la embargaban. Era una experiencia completamente distinta. Nada la había llenado de tanta vida como el vaivén del hombre que tenía encima. Y quería más. Más profundo. Absorberlo por completo.

Ella movió sus piernas y las flexiona cruzadas en la base de los glúteos de Ludwig y entiende que debe apresurar el paso. Ahora ella daba distintos sonidos para demostrar su placer: alaridos, gemidos, gruñidos... Era una novedad para él las reacciones sonoras de la chica. _"Así se desflora a una virgen: Dándole con todo"_.

Como el jugueteo había sido largo, su miembro no iba a resistir por mucho, así que intercala una mano entre sus partes y soba el clítoris. Esto la pone aún más frenética y con las últimas estocadas ella llega al tan ansiado orgasmo, aflojando el agarre bruscamente y el termina, colando su cabeza en la curva entre el cuello y la clavícula izquierda de la rubia.

-/ Volviendo al principio /-

Alice cabalgaba desesperada a Ludwig. Sus pechos brincaban, extasiando al hombre y el la mantenía estable, agarrándola de la cintura.

No habían dejado para nada la habitación de Gilbert. El olor a sexo llegaba a un grado tóxico impresionante. Los años de celibato del rubio habían sido devastado por la ninfomanía de la joven.

Ella aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender por lo que la lección tres, el arte del sexo, aun era un tema pendiente.

**Notas:**

*: Libro del Marqués de Sade. Lo quiero leer.

Y aquí lo tienen. Es el capítulo más largo, hasta ahora. No sé cuan largos puedan ser en el futuro...

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	7. Folgen

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español, y "pensamientos".

**- Fin Guías -**

- Te lo digo, Chiara: _il capitano_ está muy raro...

Dacia llevaba lloriqueando desde hacía horas, logrando que su prima perdiera la paciencia y del modo más educado...

- _Sei un fastidio, dannazione!_ - No tenía ánimo de seguir escuchando sobre el alemán. - Porqué no te buscas un tipo a tu altura... Para él, solo eres la molesta sobrina de _Italia Veneziano._

- Pero... - Una mirada iracunda la calló.

- ¡Ni una palabra más! - Y se dirigió a la cocina, con su tierno padre.

-/ En un hotel, en Italia /-

- Deberías ser más disimulado, _git_.

Alice y Ludwig estaban conversando, después de una sesión sexual.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Es en serio? - Y le recordó lo sucedido durante el día:

"A las siete de la mañana nos levantamos. Me sentía agotada y algo adolorida... Supongo que es normal por haber sido mi primera vez y que no hayamos parado en casi todo el día. _God... This man was in dire need of sex. Anyways:_ Logré lo que quería. Y él también."

"El estaba en la cocina. Yo arreglaba la habitación que utilizamos y puse a lavar la ropa de cama. _I have no problem with chores."_

"Cuando estábamos desayunando, él recordó la llamada de la italianita... No estoy celosa, pero tampoco soy su amiga. De hecho, ella tiene un problema conmigo, el cual ignoro de donde surgió."

"En fin, iríamos en unas horas hasta la casa de _North Italy_. Según _Germany_, es un buen tipo, torpe y cobarde como él solo pero es su amigo. Como sea, creo que mi profesor no es muy dado a interpretar lo que la gente quiere decir en cuanto a sentimientos y por eso le cuesta tanto saber lo que pasa por la mente de _Italy_."

"Dejando todo en orden y dejando al cuidado de un vecino a sus perros, _Germany_ y yo salimos para el aeropuerto."

"No hubo mucha conversación durante el vuelo y el recibimiento por parte de los italianos fue muy refrescante. Aunque Dacia no dejaba de acribillarme con la mirada. De hecho, me veía a mí misma siendo torturada y asesinada por la mafia, en los ojos de aquella chica."

- Bueno, quizá se molesto porque no fuiste invitada por ella.

- Créeme: a ella le gustas.

- No es posible. La veo como una niña... ¡Una hija para mí!

- Como digas... No es la hora ni el momento para discutir. Sólo digo que prestes atención a lo que ella dice o hace. Te aseguro que no estoy equivocada.

-/ En casa de Feliciano /-

- Ve... Lovino, algo le pasa a Dacia.

Lovino estaba leyendo un libro, en la sala. Trataba de quitarse el recuerdo del alemán y la jovencita inglesa. Más por el alemán... La chica era agradable aunque algo estirada, para su gusto.

El punto: No estuvo de acuerdo con la invitación que le hizo su hija al tudesco. El no lo quería allí y ella desobedeció declaradamente.

- En este momento me siento tan molesto con ella que puedo decir algo que no quiero. Así que: no me fastidies, estúpido hermano menor.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Chiara:

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡WA!...

- ¡Para de una buena vez, estúpida! - La regañó su prima. - El resto de la humanidad necesita descanso de tus chillidos.

- Pero no entiendes: ¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo invité sólo al _capitano_, no a la "pelos de mazorca".

- Por favor, Dacia... No me digas que te dio celos de verlos juntos... Según padre, ella ha enviado petición de asilo a varios países para, según ella: "habituarse a las actuales alianzas y tratados políticos" y otras cosas de naciones que no entiendo.

- Aun así: ¿Por qué mi capitán la trajo?...

- Tiene que ser amable... Es un representante de nación. ¡Dios! Eres imposible de aguantar...

La más pequeña de las italianas sentía que ahí había algo más... Estaba segura de ello.

Pero había una inglesa que no permitiría a nadie entrometerse en su "entrenamiento". Ni siquiera...

- Mi príncipe... - Sollozaba la joven Kirkland, suavemente. - Pudiste ser tú el primero... - Volteó a ver a su compañero. - Pero seguiré adelante... Ya no hay marcha atrás.

El recuerdo de su primer amor surgió de un momento a otro. Su amor platónico.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	8. Disheartened

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español, y "pensamientos".

**- Fin Guías -**

Después de cumplir con la agenda de visitas de intercambio cultural (para no decir turismo y recreación), Alice y Ludwig siguieron su "entrenamiento" durante las reuniones del G8 y las demás juntas internacionales.

El tudesco estaba dejando salir al animal pervertido que mantenía encerrado entre rutina y reglas. Por tanto, las salas de conferencia, baños "fuera de servicio", armarios de limpieza y otras salas eran testigos de las clases "particulares" de educación sexual que estaba recibiendo la nueva representante.

El turno era para la sala de conferencias del G8, en Québec, Canadá. El se arregla la camisa mientras ella se pone las pantimedias con cuidado.

- Te luciste, _Captain_. ¿Cómo convenció a _Canada_ de entregarle las llaves de la sala?

- Hablé en persona con él, ayer. Le dije que quería cerciorarme del espacio y que necesitaba acoplarme al lugar para exponer.

- Definitivamente: Matthew es ingenuo. O es muy buena persona para pasar por alto tu mala excusa.

- No lo sé. No te quejaste antes... - La miró, algo pícaro, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Es posible que tengas razón. - Sonrió, ladina.

La situación estaba percibiéndose por parte de los países más "letrados" en materia de erotismo y cultura sexual. Claro, no sabían que la "bebé" de Arthur estaba involucrada, pero, el buen humor de Alemania no podía provenir de otra cosa que no sea el sexo.

- _Mon ami Allemagne_ ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida en estos últimos días? - Preguntó con amabilidad en la voz y perversión en la mirada.

- Estoy bien. Gracias. Pero no me observes como salido. Pareces violador.

- Oh, pero que cosas dices... No soy ningún violador. Sólo doy amor al mundo.

- _Ja._ - Quería zafar pronto de su aliado en la UE. - Aparte de tu curiosidad por mi estado ¿quieres decirme algo más?

- Oh, no, _mon amour_. Sólo que te noto más relajado... Más radiante... - Beilschmidt no estaba leyendo las segundas intenciones de aquel cumplido.

- De hecho, he estado más despejado. He liberado mucha energía contenida.

- _Oui?_ ¿Y cómo lo has logrado? ¿_Prusse_ te ha enseñado algún método de entrenamiento efectivo?

En ese preciso instante, rememoró los encuentros con Reino Unido y el sonrojo se apoderó de su cara.

- Bueno, no es un método como tal, pero... En fin, tengo que hacer los preparativos para mañana. Quedó mucho pendiente gracias a _Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika_ y sus ideas idiotas. Nos vemos, _Frankreich_.

Mientras tanto, Alfred y Alice tenían un pequeño cruce de palabras.

- _Hello, United States._

- _Hi, Ali. You did a good job. _- El no la miraba al hablar. - El viejo debe estar muy contento contigo.

- _Yes, I think_. ¿Oye y vas a salir por ahí con _Canada_?

- _With who?_ - Ella casi deja escapar un "_face palm_".

- _Forget it_. Estas muy ocupado. - Había notado lo rápido que estaba recogiendo sus cosas. - _See you tomorrow_.

- _See ya_. - Salió corriendo de la sala.

Esa interacción no pasó desapercibida por Francis y Ludwig.

- Ah... Ese idiota... - Suspira varias veces el francés. - ¿Cómo no ve que ella quiere llamar su atención?

Esas palabras afectaron al rubio fornido. Sin embargo, sólo observó con detenimiento a la chica.

"¿Será posible que a ella le guste el 'come-hamburguesas'?" Sólo Alice podía contestar aquello.

Antes de que el día acabara, todos estaban en el hotel. La falta de interés de Alice en quedarse con él, hizo que Ludwig ni lo sugiriera. Pero la duda planteada por el barbón borracho le taladraba la mente.

En cuanto a la rubia, por su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos que tenía con Alfred. Los bonitos y los que no lo eran tanto. Y luego, ése:

Bajo un árbol, afuera de la _White House_, Alice, de quince años, esperaba que el representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica apareciera a responder su propuesta-confesión de amor.

Las horas pasaban y él no hacía acto de presencia. Hasta que la lluvia de finales de primavera empezó a caer en Washington D. C.

En sus brazos, iban perdiendo sus pétalos el ramo de rosas Tudor que quiso comprar para él, como ofrenda de su puro y sincero corazón.

Entonces, sus ojos imitaron a aquellas negras nubes que cubrían el cielo de la capital. Cayó de rodillas y abrazó tan fuerte el ramo que las espinas lograban tocar la piel de sus extremidades superiores y rozaban, peligrosamente, la tela sobre sus núbiles pechos.

Ese días... Ese triste día, juró superarse. Ser reconocida. Ganar terreno en aquel mundo de "adultos" en el que se movía su padre y haría comer tierra al que fue, en sueños, su _Charming Prince_.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	9. Neugierige Katze

Alfred...

Alfred F. Jones.

Representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Lindo y largo nombre para un país.

Lindo... Un adjetivo fuera de lugar para calificar al joven amante de la Libertad.

El aún recuerda aquella época donde "lindo" era el equivalente a "protección" y, porqué no, "afecto".

Afecto.

Cariño.

Amor.

Amor... Palabra dolorosa a los oídos de Alfred. Es algo que no ha podido tener desde que creció aceleradamente por parte de su antiguo tutor.

No le han faltado amantes, en los tantos siglos que lleva con vida. Pero ¿amor?

No.

[...]

Quien diría que Alemania estaría analizando la vida amorosa de USA.

Pero no puede dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡Maldito seas, Francia! - No podía dormir pensando en el contexto de la propuesta de Alice junto a la posibilidad de que todo sea por despecho y que fuese Alfred el causante.

¿Sería correcto preguntarle algo tan personal a la chica?

"Te entregó sin compromisos su virginidad. Algo de información extra no te caería nada mal". Su ego le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

- Alice ¿Estados Unidos te rechazó?

Claro que su ego pudo haber impedido que la invitara a desayunar y que lo primero que diga después de que les dejaran la comida fuese esa pregunta tan frontal y cruda.

Esto hubiese impedido que a ella se le cayese la cucharilla con la que estaba revolviendo el azúcar de su té y que su expresión se quedase congelada de la pura estupefacción.

- _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_ - La risa histérica... - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... - Fingir demencia... - ¡¿Ese estúpido?!... - Menosprecio... - ¡¿A MI?! - Arrogancia... - _You are wrong, Germany. He means nothing to me. For the Queen..._

- _Bist du in der Lage, es zu sichern?*_

- Por favor, _Germany_... El y yo no nos hemos tratado. Creo que me ha saludado una que otra vez...

"No le creo. Actúa igual que su padre cuando lo dejan al descubierto... ¿Todo esto es por él? _Amerika?_"

Había tanto de ella que no conoce... Y no sabe si quiere averiguarlo.

**Notas**

*: ¿Estás segura de ello? (según Google)

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


End file.
